Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 6
Hoofdstuk 6 "Laat ons aljeblieft naar ons territorium gaan!" zei Zeggepoel. De DonderClankatten antwoordden niet."We kunnen dit later afhandelen!" siste Roospoot."Laat ons gaan!" geen antwoord. Hazelpoot voelde woede in haar binnenste borrelen."Maak jullie niet dik, we zijn bijna bij het kamp." zei de gestreepte kater."Wat zijn jullie namen, als ik vragen mag?" zei Roospoot."Ik ben Hommelvlucht." zei de kater."Dat zijn Nachtbries en haar leerling Amberpoot en dit is Sneeuwpoot." Nachtbries keek ijzig om naar de SchaduwClankatten. Hazelpoot zette haar haren recht."Zo, we zijn er al. Amberpoot, ga Kastanjester informeren." De langharige leerlinge knikte en draafde weg. Ze kwamen aan bij een diepe gleuf in een hoge klif die schaduwen over hen heen wierp. Hazelpoot keek verwonderd omhoog. Lag het DonderClankamp in de rotswand? Hoe diep zouden ze moeten gaan? Ze was nog nooit in het kamp geweest. Wat een bijzondere plek om een kamp te hebben. De patrouille ging de spleet binnen en even liepen ze door het duister. Vochtige wanden streken langs Hazelpoot's flanken en de ogen van de katten flitsten in het donker. Ze gingen een bocht om en licht doemde op aan het einde van de spleet, alhoewel verdoezeld door een dik gordijn van klimop dat ervoor hing en tot aan de grond reikte. De katten gleden door de ranken heen en bereikten de open plek van het DonderClankamp. Hazelpoot's mond viel half open en ze keek om zich heen. Rondom haar rezen loodrechte stenen wanden op, even hoog als de kliffen waar ze daarvoor hadden gestaan. Klaarblijkelijk was er een diepe put met een vlakke boden in de massieve klif en had de DonderClan daar hun kamp gebouwd. Het gaf Hazelpoot een gevoel van veiligheid, die beschermende wanden om zich heen. De holen van de DonderClan bleken zich in de rotsen te bevinden, uitgehold door erosie. Tunnels liepen diep de wanden in en Hazelpoot kon niet zien wat zich aan het einde bevond. Een slimme tactiek om aanvallers af te weren, want het leek onbekend wat de kraamkamer, leerlingenhol, oudstengrot of krijgershol was. Alle tunnels leken op elkaar. Alleen Kastanjester's plek was overduidelijk. Een gekronkelde, lage boom strekte zich uit aan de rand van de open plek, hij leek bovenop een grote rots te groeien. Tussen de wortels door was een tunnel in de steen te zien. Dat moest Kastanjester's hol zijn. Roggevlam en Zeggepoel legden Magnoliapoot neer op de grond. Ze leek diep in slaap, bijna schijndood. Roospoot had een smerige blik op haar gezicht en keek iedere kat die hun richting uitkeek vuil aan."Waar staren jullie naar?!" snauwde ze luid tegen een groepje leerlingen. Ze liepen beledigd weg. Amberpoot verscheen uit Kastanjester's hol met de donkerrode leider achter zich aan."Kastanjester!" zei Roggevlam. Hij sprong overeind. Diepe wijsheid straalde uit de ogen van de DonderClanleider en ze ging rustig neerzitten."Wat deden jullie op ons territorium?" vroeg ze."We staken over...deze leerlinge is gebeten door een slang en ze heeft dringend hulp nodig, dus ik eis dat jullie ons laten gaan!" Kastanjester hield haar kop scheef. Ze was klein, merkte Hazelpoot op, maar haar spieren waren stevig en haar klauwen scherp."Je bent niet in de positie om iets te eisen, Roggevlam..." een glimlach kroop over haar lippen."Je bent volledig overgeleverd aan de genade van de DonderClan." verveeld likte ze haar poot. Zeggepoel ontblootte haar tanden."Laat ons gaan!" angst flitste door Roospoot's stem."Wat ga je met ons doen?! Wat wil je?!" Kastanjester zette haar poot neer en keek met diepgroene ogen naar de medicijnkatleerling."Ik kan vanalles met jullie doen. Maar ik wil niets. Indringers moeten streng gestraft worden. Mijn voorganger zou die zieke leerlinge van jullie gehouden hebben, haar hebben laten sterven, jullie hebben laten toekijken en jullie vervolgens weggejaagt hebben." Hazelpoot begon te grommen."Maar dat lijkt me tijdverspilling." zei Kastanjester eenvoudig."Ik heb een veel beter plan." ze glimlachtte weer."Breng me jullie de eerstvolgende kitten die geboren wordt in de SchaduwClan. Dan zijn jullie vergeven." Roggevlam siste van afschuw en Roospoot kroop onopvallend achteruit."Zo niet, dan komen we jullie eerstvolgende kitten vermoorden. De keuze is aan jullie. Beslis." Roggevlam en Zeggepoel wisselden blikken uit. Hazelpoot vroeg zich af wiens kitten dat zou kunnen zijn. Zouden ze geen toestemming aan de ouders moeten vragen? Nou ja, beter af levend in de DonderClan dan dood. Hazelpoot had niet geweten dat Kastanjester zo meedogenloos was. De leider was heel slim. Hazelpoot wist niet of zij dezelfde soort straf bedacht zou kunnen hebben."Waarom?!" snauwde Roospoot tegen de DonderClanleider."Waarom doe je dit?! We hebben één keertje de grens overgestoken in een noodgeval!" Kastanjester hief haar kin op."En één keertje is al te veel." siste ze laag."De DonderClan was enkele seizoenen geleden bijna uitgeroeid door grensoverstekers. Die smerige RivierClanleerlingen die elk laatste stuk prooi stalen. En voor zover ik weet was de SchaduwClan er ook bij betrokken. Is dit geen eerlijke prijs? Is het niet eerlijk als de SchaduwClan lijdt om wat ze gedaan hebben?" Roospoot werd twee keer zo groot."Geen enkele kat in deze patrouille heeft jou iets aangedaan!! Geen enkele kat in deze patrouille is zelfs bloedverwant aan de katten die jouw Clan iets hebben aangedaan!!" Kastanjester lachtte."Wat ben je toch naïef!" kirde ze."Neem verantwoordelijkheid voor je Clan en Clangenoten, leerling!" snauwde ze."Behandel ze allemaal gelijk, of anders gaat het voor niemand goed aflopen." Roospoot sperde haar ogen wijd open en ontblootte dan haar tanden. Plots klonk er geritsel op uit een van de grotten. Een kleine, mooie schildpadpoes kwam tevoorschijn. Haar vacht gloeide bontgekleurd op in het boslicht en haar oranje ogen glinsterden verlegen terwijl ze naar Kastanjester en de patrouille toeliep, een bijzonder kruid tussen haar kaken. Met een voorzichtigheid die Hazelpoot nog nooit gezien had bij medicijnkatten legde ze de zachte bladeren neer. Ze boog respectvol haar kop voor haar leider voor ze sprak."Ik heb de kruiden, Kastanjester." zei ze met zachte stem."Bedankt, Mospoel." snorde Kastanjester hartelijk. Mospoel glimlachtte en ging zitten. Hazelpoot voelde verwondering. Hoe kon één en dezelfde kat zo minachtend en meedogenloos zijn, maar toch hartelijk en respectvol? Deze Clan was bijzonder. Kastanjester behandelde haar Clangenoten als gelijken, en daar waren ze haar dankbaar voor. Ze waren respectvol en dat was hun leider ook. Ze waren vriendelijk en beleefd, maar deden gewoon niet zo in het bijzijn van een groot aantal katten. Ze leefden in een beschutte, nauwelijks zichtbare plek waar ze veilig zouden zijn. Hazelpoot vroeg zich af of Kastanjester zo'n unieke leider was omdat haar voorganger erg was geweest. Had ze veel moeite gehad haar Clan opnieuw op te bouwen? Al gauw kwam een andere medicijnkat het medicijnhol uit. Ze was ouder dan Mospoel. Waarschijnlijk haar mentor."Gegroet." zei ze kort toen ze bij de andere katten aankwam. Ze nam het kruid op van de grond en trippelde kalmpjes naar Magnoliapoot toe. De patrouille liet haar haar gang gaan. Hazelpoot kon het gezicht van de medicijnkat niet zien, dus wachtte ze af om iets waar te kunnen nemen."Bedankt, Vlierschaduw." miauwde Kastanjester vriendelijk tegen haar medicijnkat. Vlierschaduw keek op toen Roggevlam dreigend gromde. Hazelpoot kromp bijna ineen toen ze eindelijk het gezicht van de medicijnkat zag. IJs. Haar ogen waren zo bleek als ijs, met de zwarte pupillen fel in contrast. Diepe littekens liepen over haar snuit. Hazelpoot wist zeker dat ze niet meer kon ruiken. Wat een bijzondere vrouwtjeskat. Een medicijnkat die geen geuren kon bespeuren moest wel erg op haar zicht vertrouwen. Zeggepoel wisselde een blik uit met Roggevlam en wendde zich dan tot Kastanjester."Als je ons laat gaan schenken we je het eerste jong." miauwde ze. De leider knikte."Muntvlam, Donkerwind!" riep Kastanjester. Breng deze katten naar de grens." Twee katers kwamen aanwandelen en knikten gehoorzaam. Ze bogen hun hoofden voor hun leider en toen liepen ze naar de patrouille toe."We hebben heus geen begeleiding nodig." siste Roospoot. Kastanjester grinnikte."Ze zijn geen begeleiding." snorde ze."Ze zijn er om ervoor te zorgen dat jullie niet meer kuren uithalen voor jullie de grens bereiken." Hazelpoot voelde de spanning van zich afgleiden toen ze eindelijk ver weg waren van Donderterritorium. Magnoliapoot was behandeld door Vlierschaduw, maar ze zou Heemstroos ook nodig hebben voor de rest van de komende manen. Hazelpoot vroeg zich af hoe lang het duurde om te herstellen van een slangenbeet. Als ze zou herstellen. Hoofdstuk 5 ���� Hoofdstuk 7 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Licht van de Storm